


Always You

by scarheadedferret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Drarry, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I tried to write angst but it turned into fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Ron being a good friend, SO MUCH FLUFF, hogwarts 8th year, i love these boys with my soul, they're so in luv it pains me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: "He ran to Dean, he reached out his arm. But just as he neared him, Dean shouted and everything faded away."





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING: Nightmares and Panic attacks*
> 
> Enjoy some uhh.. hurt and comfort with confessions. I will love this pairing for eternity. (Takes place in 8th year)

_Seamus peered down the long hallway. He called out, but his voice only sounded as a whisper. He could hear cries from the end of the hallway and ran towards the noise. As he ran, he could see faces, with expressions of terror, carved into the stone of the walls, they were children._ Stop _, he thought. He ran faster but he couldn’t reach the end quick enough. Voices, filled with all kinds of emotion clouded his head, but a maniacal laughter stood prominent over them all. Sparks of red and green flew past his head as he ran and Seamus willed his legs to go faster._ Stop! _Seamus skidded to a halt when a young girl, no older than 12, appeared in front of him. She smiled devically and pointed at him, before moving her arm to point past him. Seamus turned and watched as a man with a scarred and gruesome face pointed a wand at the figure beneath him._ Stop!  _The figure shook it’s head rapidly before stilling abruptly and looking Seamus right in the eye. It was Dean, but he was crying red tears. Blood, Seamus recognized, and he ran to Dean, he reached out his arm, but just as he neared him, Dean shouted and everything faded away._

“STOP!” Seamus shouted as he woke up. He panted and rubbed his hand down his face. When he pulled his hand away, his fingers were wet, and Seamus realized he had been crying. He looked around the curtains that were pulled tightly around his bed, and he thanked Merlin that he had remembered to put up silencing charms.  _Dean!_  Seamus thought quickly.  _He got him, he’s- where is he? Is he gone? No- stop!_  Seamus quickly threw away his bed covers and hopped out of his bed. He opened the curtains and walked the four steps it took to reach Dean’s bed. He pulled back the curtains and sighed with relief as he saw his friend, curled up, fast asleep, and  _alive_.

***

 “Dean?” Someone whispered. Dean had woken up to someone pulling his curtains open. But he knew that it could only be Seamus. He moved to sit up slightly, with his weight rested on his elbows. He blinked his eyes several times and soon his best friend’s figure came into view. Seamus’s brows were furrowed and his mouth was turned into a frown. Dean could faintly recognize tear tracks stained on his pale and freckled face.

“Shay?” He murmured sleepily. He wordlessly moved over to the left to give Seamus room to climb in. He felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest beside his on the pillow. Dean curled his arms around Seamus, stroking his back softly. He felt the boy shudder beside him, and Dean was pulled closer.

“He got you, it- it was a dream but he got you, and I- I couldn’t-” Dean hushed him softly and continued to stroke his back.

“He didn’t get me, I’m right here, aren’t I? It was just a dream,” Dean whispered, he picked up his wand from the night table and silently whispered the spell to shut the curtains. Seamus had been having recurring dreams about both the Carrows and Voldemort himself, often involving Dean or his family. Every other night had one of them crawling into the other’s bed to escape their elusive yet horrid dreams, or comfort the other from their own. He set the wand down and curled his arm back around Seamus. 

He heard Seamus sigh contently beside him and smiled softly as they relaxed into one another.

***

“Ron- Hogsmeade or Quidditch match? Or maybe we could take a walk around the lake- or is that too much?”

“Mate, just ask him out, he’ll be happy to do anything with you, I swear,”

“What if he just sneers and walks away!?”

“Actually- that’s pretty plausible,”

“ _Ron,_ ”

“No but seriously, he’ll say yes Harry,” Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he glanced around himself. The curtains were close but sound still filtered through. Dean looked down to see that Seamus had completely curled himself around Dean, their limbs entangled and Seamus’ head on Dean’s chest. Dean absently ran a hand over the curve of Seamus’ head and pulled him fractionally closer. Seamus mumbled something in his sleep and shifted slightly in his position.

Dean could still hear Harry and Ron talking through the curtains, and on the pretense of wishing to fall back asleep, he decided to tell them to shut up. He pulled back his curtains and stared them down.

“Could you two stop talking so loudly, please?” Dean asked. Harry turned towards him quickly, and his eyes flicked to Seamus before speaking to Dean.

“How did you ask Seamus out?” Harry asked, like it was a blatantly normal thing to say. Dean spluttered and blushed, and he realized that Ron had reacted as though Harry’s question was perfectly regular.

“I never asked him out! We’re not dating!” Dean whisper-shouted.

“Yeah, ok,” Ron deadpanned.

“ _Dean_ ,” Seamus murmured in his sleep, and a small smile flicked across his face.  _Traitor_. Dean thought. He and Seamus were not dating,  _we’re just close, that’s all._  Harry snorted and chuckled lightly. He then huffed out a breath and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Ok- ok I’m just gonna do it,” Harry said to himself. He then turned abruptly on his heal and strode out of the door. Ron watched him go and then turned to Dean.

“Mate, if  _Harry_ can ask  _Malfoy_ out, then you can ask Seamus,”

“But I don’t-” Dean started, but Ron held up a hand.

“Good luck,” Ron said and winked, before leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Dean sighed and turned his attention back to Seamus. His mouth was slightly parted, and a small pool of drool had formed on Dean’s chest. It should’ve been disgusting and Dean should’ve pushed Seamus off of him, but he could only think the word ‘ _cute_ ’. Dean didn’t know how long he had been looking at Seamus, but it was some at some point later that Seamus stirred and his breathing changed, alerting Dean that he was waking up.

“Hi,” Seamus muttered, and he smiled softly up at Dean. Morning light filtered through where Dean had opened the curtains from before, and it shone on Seamus’ beautifully freckled face. His hair was slightly mussed, and there was still a drool stain running down his chin. On impulse, Dean moved his head forward and placed a kiss on Seamus’ forehead. He blushed and startled back when he realized what he had done.

“S-sorry, I didn’t-” He was cut off abruptly by Seamus placing a kiss on Dean’ cheek. Dean stared, mouth agape, at his best friend, who was smiling up at him. 

“Been waiting to do that for ages,” Seamus said, and Dean’s eyes widened.

“You- do you? I mean-”

“I love you,” Seamus whispered. Concern etched itself across Seamus’ face and Seamus bit his lip. “I’m sorry if it’s too soon. Merlin- we haven’t even kissed, but I do, Dean. I have for a long time,” Dean’s heart was beating furiously in his chest, and then he smiled so wide his face hurt. He laughed breathlessly, before tugging Seamus up into a kiss. He felt the other melt against him and he smiled into Seamus’ mouth. After a moment, Dean pulled back, he couldn’t stop smiling.

“I love you,” Dean whispered. “I love you,” Seamus began to pepper kisses over Dean’s face as he repeated the phrase. Seamus pulled back and the two dissolved into a fit of laughter.

“I’m so bloody happy,” Seamus whispered, and Dean chuckled.

“Me too,” Dean sighed. He couldn’t believe this was happening, “Me too”


End file.
